Deathstroke
by SwiftTheWritingMagician
Summary: Time to time she tried to spare the feelings of others by faking that everything was ok, she reached her breaking point. Hikaru tried to commit suicide & everything was according to plan when all of a sudden, everything went wrong. Now, struggling in a battle within herself, who would be her knight with shining armor? & will she be able to be saved from Deathstroke?
1. Chapter 1: Drowning

**Hello there. Been a long time ay? I missed you guys too. I can't or really don't know what else to say other than I'M NOT DEAD! Well I've been busy lately and I have thought about a lot of stuff (or been through a lot). And I've been quite busy with my Quotev acc. (Sorceress of Awesomeness). As the proof of my return, I'm just gonna write this story which is mainly focused on Hikaru**

**The plot is inspired by Ophelia'song's story titled The Art of Suicide (For Teen Titans fans here, I suggest you read it. It's really good). Don't worry, there'll be romance. Though it's not really decided yet. So I hope you guys will enjoy this and please tell me if I'm going way too tragic or not. Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Drowning**

* * *

_If we don't make it alive_  
_Well it's a hell of a good day to die_  
_All our light that shines strong_  
_Only lasts for so long_

_And it's ashes to ashes again_  
_Should we even try to pretend?_  
_All our light that shines strong_  
_Only lasts for so long_

**_~Half Truism by Offspring_**

* * *

"Hikaru!" Yu cried as he knocked on the bathroom door. He can't take it much longer. His small bladder is about to burst, or at least he thinks so. The little blond banged on the door this time and holding his pants like his life depends on it. "Come on Hippity Hop! It's been an hour! I wanna potty! I need to!" He desperately tried to block out all the thoughts of water, like Ginga watering plants or Kyoya drinking a glass of it or Madoka washing hands. "A... B... C... D..." With very much effort he put his thoughts in the alphabets. It's getting kind of harder

In the middle of going to G, he heard something. Heavy breathing, from inside the bathroom. The kid pressed one of his ear onto the door to hear more. The breathing was ragged and hard, as if someone was dying. Forgetting about his need of potty, he busted the door down with a lot of efforts, only to see something that shocks the daylight out of him

There was a puddle of blood, and Hikaru inside the bathtub with water. But the liquid was not its natural color. It was sky blue and added with a tint of bloody red. The blue haired girl was holding a dagger on one of her hands and pills were lying on the floor. Hikaru was DROWNING HERSELF!

Tears started to spring from Yu's forest green orbs. He had heard many about suicide, but never he imagined he would be witnessing one in a very young age. Now he felt like he was gonna pee himself. He ran to Hikaru and looked. She was subconscious near to death as she held the bloody dagger and her violet eyes closed. "Hikaru! Hikaru!" He started to sob and scream as his small hands shook the body, "**HIPPITY HOP! WAKE UP! SOMEONE HELP!**" He ran to the first person he'd thought of: Tsubasa

"TSUBASA! TSUBASA! HELP!" He screamed to the living room of B-pit, where Tsubasa and Kyoya was talking. No one else was around, meaning they were going somewhere. "Tsubasa... Please help!" He sobbed as he ran into the silver haired teen's arms

Tsubasa shared a worried glance with Kyoya before turning back to the crying boy. "What is it Yu?" He asked as he tried to calm him down. He had a terrible feeling about what the little boy's about to say

"It's... H-Hika-ru" Yu managed as he tried not to let anymore tears flow, "S-She's c-c-comm-miting s-s-suicide!"

And everything just crashed. Both Tsubasa and Kyoya looked like someone just slapped them hard across the face. Immediately the three ran to the bathroom upstairs and still couldn't believe their eyes. More blood was dripping down Hikaru's gashed arm and she looks like she was holding on the last threat of life. "Kyoya, call the cops! NOW!"

Without a word, Kyoya pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. Meanwhile, Tsubasa and Yu rushed themselves to Hikaru's side and Tsubasa picked up the pills. Painkillers and Acetaminophens*. Tsubasa gulped hard as he tried to pull Hikaru out of the water and checked on her pulse. A bit faint. "No! No no no! Hikaru! Please! **Stay with us! Hikaru!**" Honey gold started to hold back tears as he pleaded that this is not happening

Hikaru's lids opened very thinly but she can blurry see the two figures towering over her nearly dead body. She weakly glared at them and pull out as much willpower to say, "No... Please... Put me back in there... I don't wanna live anymore... I can't..."

"Don't say that Hippity Hop!" Yu yelled as his clear tears continue to flow like a waterfall. "Don't die! Please! We'll all miss you. Me, Ginga, Madoka, Tsubasa, even Kyoya! We'll save you!"

"No... Please... Don't save me... Don't try to. I don't want to be saved" Those words pierced through him like a knife. Hikaru was his co-worker and close friend. Never had he seen her so broken before. Can she be keeping dark secrets from everyone that she can't even share?

However, Hikaru did not want to go through this. Why must Yu find her before she can fly to the peace that she wanted? She just wanted to let it all go, leave Earth behind and join her mother. Tsubasa then pulled out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and poured it down her throat. _No!_ She was regaining her ties back to the physical world. _No! This is an Unfortunate Miracle._ "Please," She barely had enough energy to speak. Slowly but surely her bonds to the world was getting stronger again. This is not what she has in mind, "I want to go back to sleep..."

"You can't Hikaru!" Tsubasa said as he saw that the peroxide was working. Hikaru felt she was about to puke as Kyoya came in with a hint of worry and anger

Why? Why can't they just leave her alone? She suffered enough on Earth. Her passion, her spirit, half of her soul was taken away in just one battle. She can no longer hold a bey. She can only see other bladers enjoy the sports she used to enjoy. She can only watch as her friends grew stronger and be happy while she was still mourning silently for the lost of herself. It was mocking her. Why can't they understand? She wants this. She needs death. _'How selfish of them to think only about their feelings'_

She was back in her cage already. Back to her body. But weak and fragile as the boys picked her up towards the ambulance that was waiting for her in front of B-Pit. She can see and hear, faintly and blearily, her own friends calling the others as black splotches covered her sight. Finally, all she can do is give into the darkness that engulfs her

* * *

**So what do you think? Strange? Ok? Crappy? Please tell me by reviewing in that box right there. For now, fave and R&R. Next chapter coming soon**

***Some kind of medicine that kills**


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening part 1

**Hi there guys! Sorry for the really long wait. I hope this makes up for the update. Schools and all. Anyway, I wanna thank you:**

**1. Kingdom Oathkeeper for adding this story to your favorite list, following it and reviewing it. ;)  
2. xxdragonbreathxx for reviewing. :)**

**Well for the rest of y'all, thanks for reading. It means a lot to me. And so with no further ado, let's start. You know the disclaimers. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

* * *

_**"**__**I DON'T CARE!" Harry yelled at them, snatching up a lunascope and throwing it into the fireplace. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"**_  
_**"You do care," said Dumbledore. He had not flinched or made a single move to stop Harry demolishing his office. His expression was calm, almost detached. "You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."**_

_― __J.K. Rowling__, __Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

* * *

She can't see anything. Not a single ray of light nor a clue of where she was. Did she really...? No. Definitely no because she could still hear beeps. A monitor beeping. She couldn't be in Heaven with a beeping monitor, could she? As only her ears function properly, the assistant tried to flutter her eyes open slightly, to at least get a picture of where she is. But when the tiniest bit of light hit her violet eyes, it felt like it was burning. It hurts. How long was she out really that she forgot how the light feels like on her eyes?

Every part of her body was numb. She can't move. It was like she was in a cage which she calls her own body. Well she just hope that she can get away from all this darkness quickly to get some answers. But in the meantime, she's going to enjoy it

* * *

"How is she, Cassie?"

"Not too well Doc. Apparently our little patient here has more problems than she would let on. It looks like she's... um.. How should I say it?... In the brink of insanity"

"I know. But we need to take it slow for her. People don't just commit suicide everyday with no reason y'know. Plus..."

Soon the words of the doctor and nurse droned out as they walked to the end of the hall. In the meantime, two other teens were waiting outside room 122 with the very thick tension. The ginger headed one was tapping his hand on one of his legs while his left leg keep on tapping the floor

However for the green haired at that moment, it was driving him nuts. Just a few more seconds of not bursting into flame can be really dangerous for him. It was nerve wrecking. For a day, it's been totally eventful. His friend decided to commit the most infamous sin in history, she went lunatic and now he had to wait with an annoying red head who wouldn't stop tapping his shoes and hand. He was a few more seconds from choking the obnoxious blader himself

Finally he can take it no more. "WOULD YOU JUST KEEP IT DOWN?! **YOU'RE JUST MAKING THIS MORE INTENSE!**" He roared at the poor boy, earning some looks and hush from nurses. He wouldn't careless. And they say Hikaru was insane

"Sorry Kyoya" Ginga timidly mumbled. With a huff, Kyoya crossed his arms and glared_ (figurative)_ holes into the wall as powerful as he could. This day couldn't get any worst right? "So Kyoya, you seemed worried" Wrong words Ginga...

With an eyebrow cocked instantaneously, Ginga immediately knew that he was in deep trouble. "What does that even suppose to mean?!" The Leone blader snapped dangerously at him, again, "Hikaru is in there, after a bloody suicide, and you think I'm just gonna pretend all that never happen?! How dare you Hagane?!" It was insulting alright. The guy's got a heart. So what if he doesn't care about most things? He still does for a few things

Gulped, the Pegasus blader struggled to not stumble over his words. "N-No, th-that's not what I m-meant K-Kyoya..." Pulling himself together, he tried to not to stutter again, "I mean, you're usually so ignorant of Hikaru. You only care for her if your life depended on it. What's gotten into y-you?" _'Dang it! I stuttered at the end!' _Ginga thought as he cursed

It struck him. Why did he cared for her now? Had he became soft as Madoka had told him? _'Ugh! No. Not a chance'_ He's a blader with the pride of a lion and a heart of one. The thought of soft screams out... BIZARRE

Before he could retort anything, Yu walked to the two of them and sat next to Kyoya surprisingly. "Is Hippity Hop awaken yet?" He asked with a meek voice from all the crying

He shook his head sympathetically as he tried to look as stoic as possible. "No. Not yet"

"Will she be ok?"

Biting his lips, Kyoya wondered what to tell the little boy. Until he decided what response would be best. "Let's just hope for the best"_'And maybe expect the worst'_ He added silently

* * *

Asleep for already about a couple of hours, a silver tressed teen felt someone holding his hair. Or rather stroking it. Opening his eyes slowly to adjust to the vibrant lights, he looked at the rather pale looking blue haired girl in front of him. She looked like a hot mess and drained. The shot must've taken a lot of energy from her

"H-Hikaru? Y-You're awake!" However, the sick girl did not respond. Instead she turned her head away from him and looked out the window with an empty look. A pang of guiltiness and confusion rushed into him as he asked carefully, "W-What's wrong?". Again, not a word from her. She then silently tilted her head slightly from the window and to the glass that was on her lamp stand

Taking the hint, Tsubasa quickly grabbed the glass (while trying not to fidget) and filled it with the dispenser. Then he gave it to Hikaru and helped her drink, since from the looks of it, she can't even lift her own drink. After the drink, Hikaru returned her gaze back to the window and out. "Where am I?" She asked as her hollow and faint voice was almost barely audible

"White Cross Asylum. Best one we can get" He responded after a brief pause

Nodding as she took in the new information. "How long have I been here?" She questioned him again with the same tone. Oh, now thats his dreaded question

Tsubasa licked his dry lips as he uttered, "Two days"

She directed her glance almost directly to the Aquila blader, as if to see right into his very soul. "Two days? Hm... What happened? You know, after you guys brought me to this mad house?"

Gulped, he immediately fibbed to her, "Nothing. Not really anything I know"

The dark purple eyes narrowed menacingly and it became slits. But then again, she can't give a damn about it at that moment. She was too exhausted to. And so she sink in deeper into her pillow and began to close her eyelids and drift off into La La Land. But before she loses all sight again, she saw Tsubasa standing up to her side, towering her a little and caressed her cheek. He then whispered to her softly, "Rest Hikaru. You'll need it"

With that, her consciousness of the active world collapsed and came to the world of dreams

* * *

**Tada! What do you think? Is it getting better? Or is it getting terrible? Well I'm probably not gonna be updating till my final test (which starts next Friday) is over (which is on the fourth of June). And if I'm lucky, I might update before the exams. Wish me luck on it though. Please, as usual, read, like and follow. Feedbacks are accepted, both good and bad. Have a good day guys :)**


End file.
